


Don't play your phone in working.

by marrymecap



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Novelette, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrymecap/pseuds/marrymecap





	Don't play your phone in working.

「工作的時候請不要玩手機，戴倫小姐。」

悅耳卻嚴厲的聲音自特工莉莎‧戴倫頭頂上響起，她疑惑地抬頭看了一下，立刻滿臉通紅地把亮著螢幕的手機螢幕關掉，忙把它擱在桌上──離自己遠遠的。

史蒂芬滿意地點了點頭然後走開，莉莎偷偷回頭盯著他看，一如往常的藍色與紅白條紋的制服，但俐落的金棕色短髮在他走路的時候會飄揚起來，像風箏一樣。

女孩子總是會被長相俊美卻性格冷酷的男人吸引，雷神索爾雖然看起來很嚴肅，但是對女性可溫柔多了，莉莎一直覺得雷神和美國隊長是外型相似、內在卻相反的兩個人。

「嘿，莉莎，妳的索爾來了。」坐在她隔壁的珍妮佛小聲地提醒她，口氣相當曖昧，仔細一看附近的所有女性特工們都暗地騷動了起來，完全跟剛才史蒂芬在的時候不一樣。

看來是史蒂芬正要離開的時候被前來找他的索爾攔截下來，兩人就直接在門口談了起來，男性特工很鎮定地在工作上，姊妹們則是在不動聲色地偷聽。

「……我現在在工作。」史帝芬說。

「人生苦短，若虛度年華，則短暫的人生就太長了。你應該休息一下，我是來找你去休息的。」索爾的聲音爽朗而渾厚，但讓史蒂芬不開心的是這句話隨後出現了一些女性的竊笑聲。

神盾局的特工紀律有待加強。他想，應該要從下禮拜開始制定一些新規定了。

「可是現在還沒到休息時間。」史蒂芬固執地回答，但他顯然想要答應索爾的邀請，「點燃了的火炬不是為了火炬本身，就像我們的美德應該超過自己照亮別人，否則等於沒用。」

聽到他們的對話，珍妮佛開始翻白眼了，她小聲地對莉莎說：「莎士比亞。我可不想要一個會用莎翁對白跟我講話的男朋友。」

「遊戲是小孩子的工作，你可以放鬆一下，沒人會怪你。」

「我不是小孩子，還有我是很想……」

「以我而言是。」索爾說，他只是反射性地脫口而出，對他來說地球上所有的人類都像是孩子。

「嘿，你這樣說不公平。」史蒂芬發出了笑聲，在聽到背後一片抽氣後又立刻收斂起來，「這麼說你執意要在上班時間把我拉出去就是了？你請客嗎？」他邁開腳步，繞過索爾高大的身軀走開。

「是的，跟往常一樣在布魯克林。你會喜歡他們的新菜單的，隊長。」雷神滿意地跟上前去，一手搭著史蒂芬的肩膀。

當他們轉身，所有人都一致回頭目送他們，像是在欣賞一幅難得一見的風景畫。麗莎用一種了然於心的表情看了珍妮佛一眼。

「我不知道他喜歡莎士比亞。」她的意思是身為好朋友，她居然沒有告訴她這個資訊。

「我也不知道他喜歡莎士比亞。是隊長喜歡。」珍妮佛聳了聳肩，莉莎用一種難以置信的眼神瞪著她。

「咳咳。」一個埋首於電腦螢幕的男特工突然清了清喉嚨，顯然想發言很久了。

「〝戀愛的人去赴他情人的約會，像一個放學歸來的兒童；可是當他和情人分別的時候，卻像上學去一般滿臉懊喪〞。」他說。


End file.
